


Afternoon Delight

by Vorsakh



Series: Sex Toys Saga [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh





	Afternoon Delight

Theo eyed the toy skeptically, still in its sleek box. It was small and very,  _very_ pink. Looking up he found Liam grinning like a lunatic. He had the feeling there were more color options to choose from. **  
**

“So…you want me to…”

“Put it in you, wear it, yeah, whatever,” Liam always babbled when excited over something.

“And this will…vibrate?” he asked slowly, looking back down  

“Yep,” Liam sang, popping the ‘p’. “It has two motors so you get all the attention you need from inside and outside. I have an app on my phone so I can control it.” Jesus, Liam sounded like a fucking salesperson.

“How far are you supposed to be?”

“Pretty close, actually. This one doesn’t reach too far.”

“Okay, so…you want me to wear it…out?” he asked, trying to imagine this scenario. Sure, they’ve fooled around in the truck more than once, but this was something much riskier and much more…public.

There was a pause and Theo looked up again, finding Liam’s eyes. They were dark and half-lidded, unfocused, as if Liam was thinking about something else. Maybe he was imagining it too. Maybe he was enjoying the thought.

“Yeah,” he said eventually, picking up the box. “I want you to wear it out. I want you to sit there as if nothing’s wrong and I want to be able to turn this on whenever I feel like. And you’re gonna sit there like a good boy and take it. You’re not gonna make a sound, you’re not gonna give anything away, and you’re definitely not going to come.”

Theo swallowed thickly, mouth suddenly dry. It was baffling how quickly Liam went from a babbling idiot to tearing Theo apart, piece by piece, using a few simple words.

“Theo?”

“Mhm?”

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to,” he said firmly. As if he’d ever say no to Liam. Besides, he’d never failed to enjoy Liam’s ideas, despite how ridiculous they sounded at first.

“Okay, okay,” Liam said, still holding the box. “If you need me to stop, just give me the sign, okay? We’ll only go as far as you’re comfortable with.”

“I know, Liam,” he said with a smile.

“Good. Go take a shower, I’ll wash this. We have to leave soon.”

God, did he seriously just agree to wear a vibrating prostate massager for lunch with their friends?

* * *

“Bend over, baby,” Liam instructed, moving to kneel behind Theo on the bed. Theo did as told, bracing himself on his elbows and raising his ass. His body reacted instantaneously, hole clenching and cock growing hard. Unfortunately, he knew he won’t get fucked right now.

He heard the click of the tube as Liam slicked his fingers before he moved to rub over Theo’s entrance. He spread the lube around before pushing one, then two fingers inside, coating Theo’s inner walls with lube and stretching him slightly, just enough for the toy. Normally, Liam would take his time fingering Theo, but they didn’t have time to enjoy it now.

The toy wasn’t big but it was designed to press against someone’s prostate in the most maddening way. Theo felt it immediately, the tip resting against the bundle of nerves from the inside, while the base pressed snug against the perineum, holding the toy in place.

It felt so good already, how will Theo survive the vibrations?

“You’re so good to me, Theo,” Liam said, warm palm smoothing up and down Theo’s back. “God, you always look so fucking good with a toy in you.”

Theo moaned, clenching around the toy, the stretch and burn already fading away.

“Get up, sweetheart. Get dressed, we’re leaving.”

Theo should have at least demanded one orgasm before.

* * *

Theo coughed, shifting slightly in his seat. Corey was giving him suspicious looks every few minutes and Theo hoped his senses weren’t sharper than he’d originally thought.

“Who are you texting so much, Liam? Your boyfriend is right here,” Mason asked with his mouth full, making Corey turn his disapproving gaze to him instead. Theo sneered at that. Does this boy have any manners? 

Liam smiled apologetically and put his phone face down on the table, not before Theo had managed to catch a glimpse. The massager was set to its second setting. Two out of ten. Theo is going to die.

“Sorry, just some friends from college,” Liam said, picking up his drink and putting his free arm around Theo’s shoulders, drawing him closer. He placed one kiss on Theo’s temple, simple and soft, but Theo couldn’t stop the blush forming on his cheeks. Mason was grinning at them as if it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen, making Theo blush harder.

He loved it when Liam touched and kissed him in public, but he still had trouble getting over the embarrassment. Which was ridiculous considering he was currently hard and leaking in his jeans because of him.

Theo shifted again, trying to find a better position. He wasn’t sure if better meant turning away from the stimulation or giving in to it.

“Theo,” Liam said lightly, moving to steal a fry from Theo’s plate. Theo heard the warning loud and clear.

They continued eating and talking. Theo kept mostly quiet but luckily it wasn’t that different from his usual self. Liam was doing enough talking to gather Mason’s and Corey’s attention anyway. Theo tried to focus on his boyfriend’s words but all he could think of was the constant, soft vibration directly against his prostate. He clenched tightly around the toy as a particularly pleasurable pulse made his cock throb and leak more precum.

Theo felt drenched with precum. He was sure even humans could smell him right now.

A few more minutes passed before Liam picked up his phone again, making Theo freeze in anticipation. With one tap on the screen, Liam turned on the second motor and with a second tap, upped the first motor to its third setting.

Theo had read the claims on the box, about this toy having the most powerful motors in the market. They probably weren’t lying.

He moved both hands under the table, clenching his fists and focusing on keeping his claws away while all he wanted to do was beg and moan and come.

“You okay, Theo? You’ve barely eaten,” Mason said. They all looked at him, Mason with concern, Corey with the same suspicious look, Liam expectantly.

“Yeah, I- I’m fine,” he said, coughing to hide the crack in his voice. He brought one hand up, luckily not clawed, and grabbed his glass of water. The other hand he moved to rest on Liam’s thigh under the table. Liam tensed, waiting for the sign, but Theo didn’t move his fingers.

Liam relaxed, picked up his phone again and turned the vibration up higher. They both froze as the soft hum of vibrations became more noticeable. Mason kept on talking, completely oblivious, but Corey…

Theo looked at the chimera in front of him slowly. He wasn’t afraid but…he sort of was. Corey was looking down at his food but lifted his head when he felt eyes on him. Theo blanched as he was met with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Shit shit  _shit_.

His heart stuttered, a pleasurable shiver running down his body. God, what the hell? Is this why people enjoyed doing these things in public? Theo thought himself a pretty private person, but apparently, he got off on…well, getting off in public. On people knowing.

Corey looked away, moving his attention to his boyfriend, but Theo knew,  _he just knew,_  he wasn’t going to leave it at that. Liam was tense again beside him, the arm still over Theo’s shoulders feeling heavy and unmoving. He was staring at Corey, his gaze intense and unreadable.

Theo gripped the thigh under his palm, drawing Liam’s attention. Liam smiled at him and moved closer to press a kiss to Theo’s lips. Theo sighed happily, forgetting anything around them as he enjoyed Liam’s taste. The moment of peace was short-lived though. A sudden kick to his shin caused Theo to jump slightly, the toy pressing hard against his prostate making him bite Liam’s lip and move back with a gasp.

Theo froze, trying to look down discreetly, hoping he didn’t somehow come in his jeans. It sure felt like he did. Liam moved to stare at Corey who mumbled an unconvincing ‘sorry’ while pursing his lips to try and hide his smirk while Mason was looking between the three of them with a confused frown.

Theo didn’t dare to look up. He face was red and he was clenching his legs tightly together, trying to numb the feeling of the toy, still vibrating in and against him. He wondered if this counted as ‘giving anything away’ and if so, what will Liam do to punish him.

“Corey,” Mason said with a snort, “let them kiss in peace, it’s not like we were any better at first.” Theo felt like he could finally breathe. It was mortifying enough that Corey knew, he wouldn’t handle Mason knowing as well.

“You both are still worse than us,” Liam said, sucking his bruised lip into his mouth as it healed.

“Shut up, Liam, this isn’t a competition,” Mason laughed.

“Of course it isn’t, you have an unfair advantage.”

Theo let their banter wash over him, focusing on his breathing and the ongoing vibrations. Was it too much? Should they stop? He couldn’t think straight anymore.

He was glad he chose to wear a large, loose sweater today. The wet patch on the front of his jeans would be impossible to hide otherwise.

He saw Liam pick up the phone hesitatingly and shook his head slightly, too out of it to even use the sign they agreed upon. He wanted to keep going, for Liam, but there was no way he could keep himself from coming. He had enough trouble holding back the noises he wanted to make.

Liam could probably sense the disappointment Theo was feeling. He gave the chimera a soft smile and leaned closer to peck him softly on the lips. He tapped the phone twice and the vibrations stopped abruptly. Theo tensed, trying to control his reaction and relax his body slowly so he won’t draw too much attention. Namely from the other chimera.

Corey gave a huff of laughter at something Mason said, but Theo knew it was meant for him. That little shit wasn’t as sweet and innocent as people believed.

The conversation picked up again as they finished their food, Theo managing to take a few more bites now that his arousal was more at bay. It wasn’t too long before they bid goodbye, Theo rising from his seat slowly and trying to discreetly adjust himself and pull the hem of his sweater lower.

Luckily they were parked in different directions and they split at the entrance.

“Liam, Theo,” Corey said as he moved towards Mason’s car, smirking slightly. “Enjoy your day.”

“Yeah, bye guys!” Mason yelled, oblivious to the tension around them.

Theo kept quiet while Liam mumbled a ‘thanks, bye’ and moved quickly to Theo’s truck.

“Give me the keys, I’ll drive,” Liam said, moving to the driver’s side.

Theo was grateful, he won’t be able to safely drive them home, but something in Liam’s voice sounded off, making him hesitate.

“Theo,” Liam said.

“Yeah, okay.” Theo fished out his keys from the pocket of his too-tight jeans and tossed them towards Liam, trusting him to catch them. “Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

“You were about to come, weren’t you?” Liam growled. They made their way to Liam’s room quickly, pulling off clothes in haste and falling onto the bed. Theo was currently on his back, legs spread to allow Liam to kneel between them.

The toy was still inside, but luckily Liam didn’t turn it on. Everything felt swollen and overstimulated, any more of these vibrations and the pleasure would become pain.

“N-no,” Theo said, trying to focus on Liam’s hands that were drawing patterns all over his skin.

“Liar,” Liam said. “I could smell you, you were so close weren’t you. You were so close to coming. Did it feel good? Did you like it that Corey knew? Were you about to come because of him?” Liam growled again, lowering himself so he could rub his erection against Theo’s hip.

“Liam,” Theo gasped.

“Well, too bad. I’m the only one that can make you come,” Liam said, rubbing harder against Theo’s skin, leaving sticky trails of precum.

“ _Please_ ,” Theo whimpered, desperate.

“My poor baby,” Liam cooed, placing open mouthed kisses on Theo’s neck and jaw. “You did so good, baby, holding back like that.”

“Yeah?” Liam pulled back at the hesitation is Theo’s voice.

“Sweetheart, yeah, of course,” he rubbed Theo’s chest soothingly. “I know it was a lot, you did  _so good_ , you were so quiet.”

Theo breathed in relief, pleased by Liam’s words.

“You get to choose, Theo. Tell me what you want.”

“I- I don’t know, I’m so close.”

“Yeah, yeah, you are,” Liam moved back to sit on his hunches, hand trailing down Theo’s inner thigh. “Look at you,” he said, eyes glued to Theo’s red cock and raised balls.

“Can you-” Theo hesitated, biting his lip. Liam raised an eyebrow, prompting Theo to speak. “Can you take it out?”

Liam didn’t question it, simply spread Theo’s legs wider and gently pulled out the toy. The tip dragged down over his prostate on the way out, causing Theo to whimper.

“Okay?” Liam asked, reaching to place the toy on the bedside table. “It wasn’t too much?”

“No,” Theo said firmly. Liam stopped when he was asked.

“Okay, good. Now, how do you want to come?”

In a perfect scenario, Theo would roll onto his hands and knees, beg Liam to fuck him. Liam would, he would fuck him slow and then fast, he would spend hours driving Theo mad with pleasure.

Right now was not the time for perfect though.

“Just, your hand, I’m so close,” Theo said. “And…come here, Liam, kiss me.”

Liam leaned back down, crashing their lips together as he took hold of Theo’s sensitive cock. He fucked his tongue into Theo’s mouth in rhythm with the strokes of his hand.

Theo closed his eyes, finally able to give in to the feeling. He sucked on Liam’s tongue, bit his lips and grabbed his biceps, digging blunt nails into his skin. He couldn’t leave any physical marks on Liam, but the memories would remain.

“Liam,” he warned.

“Yeah, yeah. Come for me, Theo,” Liam said, rubbing harder against Theo’s thigh while his hand stroked him faster and faster, twisting his wrist on each upstroke.

Theo did, moaning loudly and digging crescents into Liam’s skin as his cock twitched once, twice, before erupting. His orgasm was long and overdue, leaving him shaking and gasping and holding onto Liam with such a tight grip he won’t be surprised if he could actually leave marks in the shape of his fingers for a few hours.

Liam groaned, inhaling the scent of Theo’s cum and sweat. He pulled back and wrapped his wet hand around his own cock. Theo wished he could grow hard again at that very moment. He was mesmerized by the sight; his own cum wetting Liam’s fist and cock, slicking the way for Liam to fuck up into the tight tunnel created by his fingers.

Liam looked incredible; strong and sensual. His eyes were closed and his head thrown back, hips moving as he fucked up and down, chasing his own orgasm. He kept on hand on Theo, touching his thigh, fingers spasming every few moments. He didn’t last much longer, his breathing grew erratic and his moves sloppy as he focused on coming as fast as he could.

“Theo,” he gasped out, opening his glowing eyes. “Theo,” he muttered his name again and again as he went still, spilling into his fist and on Theo’s left thigh.

Liam kept stroking himself slowly, milking every drop and rubbing the wet tip of his cock over Theo’s thigh, spreading his cum around.

Neither felt like moving but they were both covered in cum and cooling sweat. They knew from experience how gross they would feel in they won’t shower now.

Under the spray of warm water they shared kisses; sweet and soft, deep and dirty. Their hands were gentle, moves slow and heavy as the exhaustion and steam made them drowsy.

Like always after a particularly intense day, whether from work or their play, Liam dried him off slowly using the softest towel he owned. This always made Theo feel…cherished. He smiled softly and placed a kiss on Liam’s cheek, laughing delightfully at the blush spreading across the bridge of his nose.

“C'mon,” Liam said when they finished drying off. “Let’s take a nap.”

They got rid of the soiled covers and crawled under the blanket, holding each other and kissing lazily.

“Liam,” Theo said slowly, not wanting to disrupt the peace but needing to say something. “About, before…Corey?”

Liam paused, that unreadable expression back for a split second before he blinked and drew Theo closer. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, tucking his face in Theo’s hair and inhaling deeply.

“Okay,” Theo said, ignoring the way Liam’s heart skipped a beat. Liam was planning something, but if he told Theo not to worry, he won’t.


End file.
